They best way to pass time
by RoronoaToki
Summary: Lil Luffy is bored, but Ace is sleeping. He doesn't want to wake him up...but what else is there to do for a hyperactive boy?
1. the best way

**AN:**** Hey minna^^ This is my first One Piece fanfiction *w00t* so please don't be too rude. I know that it is not very long but I suck at writing long stories(because I always get writer's block after the second chapter -.-). But still a sweet little oneshot is always something nice to read :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the awesoem Oda-san does**

**Summary: Luffy is so bored but he doesn't want to wake up Ace. What else is there to do for a little rubberboy.**

**If you find a grammar/writing mistake, you can keep it ;D**

* * *

**The best way to pass time...**

Luffy was bored.

He already tried everything to make the boredom go away. But nothing worked!

He went into the jungle to look for some bugs, he drawed a picture of him and his brother going hunting (but it looked more like the eruption of a vulcano on a winter island), he even asked Dadan if she wanted to play with him!

But her only reaction was to hit him hard on his rubberhead and yell at him for even thinking that she had time to play with him some stupid game.

He could always try to ask Ace if he would want to spend some time with him…but Ace was asleep on the kitchen table.

Luffy didn't dare to wake up his brother. He would never ever in his whole live do it again. The little pirate-wannabe once woke up his older result has been that he woke up the next morning in the middle of a group of hungry wolves somewhere in the jungle.

That wasn't one of Luffy's favourite memories.

But he was so _booooored._

Silently he tiddles towards the sleeping form of the other boy till he stand right next to him. After watching his big brother sleep for some minutes the boy also got bored of this 'activity'.

And then it hit him. The best method to pass time and get revenge on Ace for the little wolves-in-the-jungle-adventure.

With an evil grin on his face the strawhat-wearing boy runs back into their bedroom and comes back after a few seconds. With a fat black marker in his face.

Luffy giggles evilish and began to do his work.

* * *

It has been some hours since Luffy did his mysterious thing with the marker and he wasw once again bored. Till now he had been trying to raid the kitchen but Dadan had everything locked in the kitchen and the little boy couldn't open them without the keys.

Right now he was sitiing on his bed, planning on how to steal the key from his foster mom when he heard a sound.

It sounded like a scream, a scream of a very angered person who declares to kill a certain somebody.

Luffy started with wide eyey at the door when it crashed open and his older brother stood in the door.

Ace was glaring at Luffy and if glares could kill, Luffy would have already been dead fivetimes over.

**"LUFFY!!!"**

The reason why Ace was so pissed off and wanted to strangle the rubberboy, was very easy to see.

Luffy had used Ace as his new drawing paper and the boy has got to say that Ace was definitely his masterpiece.

Thanks to the mustache Ace looks much more older than he is…well that's Luffy's opinion…and the big black stripe on his nose was a nice touch too! And noone can deny that the extremely fat eyebrows not funny are!

And Luffy would do everything to have such an awesome tattoo on his right hand! It was the picture of a (horrible drawn) pirate flag! And the masterpiece was finished with three nice and huge swirls on his arm.

Yes Luffy was proud of his work…but Ace wasn't.

"Don't you look awesome!" That was the last straw. With a loud yell charged Ace onto his younger brother but the strawhat boy was to fast for him and dodged in the right moment.

The result was that Ace crashed into the wall behind the spot where Luffy was standing just a moment ago. And that only made him angrier.

'That baka!' and with that one thought Ace began his chasing after the laughing little maniac.

* * *

**AN: ****And here is the story already over**

**Review please, cause reviews make me happy X333 and if you review you will get a cookie :D**


	2. comic to the story

**I uploaded the comic, on which this story is actually based on, on my deviantart account :3**

**If you want to read the comic copy this URL (without the spaces)** http: .com/art/ The-best-way-to-pass-time-163678155 **and have fun reading the comic ;)**

**And thank you all for reading this story :3**


End file.
